The Beast & The Girl
by TigerLilyGrae
Summary: The Girl is sacrificed to her town's Beast. In exchange for protection, riches, and sporatic outings of freedom, the Girl must lure meals to the Beast. I promise to try to keep the romance from being too mushy! T for safety, cross my heart.
1. A Very Pitiful Prologue

**_Hey Kids! I've been working on this for a while actually, and I'm hopeful to where it may end up! I do so hope you enjoy it, and would appreciate any feedback and commentary!_  
**

**_And now, to the show, my dears..._  
**

**Chapter 1**

**What the Girl didn't know…**

The Beast and the Girl had an arrangement. The Girl, young and beautiful, would lure meals to the Beast, the Beast would feed, sparing the Girl from the sights and sounds, and the Beast would protect the Girl, and her loved ones. _But is it worth it?_, the Girl would wonder. _Is protection and endless riches worth condemning souls?_ _The Beast must eat… But is it worth it? _She wondered a thousand times. The Beast was rich, very rich, and he loved the Girl. She lived in his castle, and he gave her anything she desired. But the Girl was pure at heart, and she was selfless, and gave his riches to the poor time and time again. The Beast didn't mind, because if it made the Girl happy, it made him happy. To be Taken was a privilege in the Girl's city. But it was a death-sentence if you loved someone. Once a Beast took you, you were the Beast's. Husband or wife, once Taken, you were a Beast's, and no one else's. The Girl loved her family, and so she agreed to go with the Beast, though she didn't really have a choice. What she didn't know was the Beast that took her wasn't always a Beast; he was in fact, a human. But if he told her, if she didn't guess, he would stay a Beast forever. And that wasn't an option to the Beast…

_**Well? How do you like it, my dear little duckies? **_


	2. Chapter 1 aka Chap2

**_Hey there, friends! Got a lot of really helpful feedback, so I thought I'd explain a little. Chapter 1 was more of a prologue, and that's my fault entirely for not explaining. It actually started as a plot bunny getting typed out so I wouldn't forget. :) _  
**

**_Anyway, much thanks to everyone for even reading that awkwardly small prologue, but especially for that feedback!  
_**

**_So, now an ACTUAL chapter. Enjoy, and please review!  
_**

**Chapter 2**

**The Girl before the Beast…**

_The Girl was beautiful. She was tall at fourteen, and thin. Sometimes she was shy, other times she was wild. Her hair was long, white blond, and her eyes were magnetizing silver blue. Her skin was fair, as was the pigment of the North, although she lived in the South city. The Southerners were tan, dark-haired, and dark-eyed, much unlike the Girl. She spent most of her days with her sister, Anaya, and her wolf dog, Darius. Anaya was eighteen, their mother dead, and their father an alcoholic. And Cress. Cress was the Girl's best friend and a Southern native. Cress was handsome, tall, and broad shouldered, had dark hair that fell in his eyes, and eyes that shimmered with intelligence and instinct. Eyes that were laughing and warm as summer, then blazing with anger and colder than the thickest snows the next second. The Girl, Cress, and Darius set out every hour they could, because the Girl, the boy, and the wolf all had something in common. An insatiable thirst for adventure. The Girl's name was Dove. And she planned on flying._

Anaya was content with staying in the South city, much unlike Dove. Dove knew there was something out there. Something new, something exciting. She and Cress talked endlessly, of running off to every direction. One day, too hot for exploring, Dove and Cress went to Dove's house, as they did often. Dove would draw, talking to Cress, and Cress would look over her shoulder as she drew. Cress looked at her. "Draw me a dove." She snorted. "Why? I've drawn you a thousand doves in a thousand positions! Why do you need another?" Cress grinned. "It's what you were drawing the day we met!" It was true. After Dove's mother's death, her family moved from the Northern city, Dreas, to the South city, Acur. While her father drowned himself in alcohol, and Anaya worked, Dove drew. She was about seven when they left Dreas. Her mother had named her Dove after the pretty silver bird, found only in Acur. She saw one, hopping through the forest. Entranced, Dove had quickly pulled out her drawing pencils and white paper, trying to sketch it. A voice from behind her startled her. "White paper? You can't get that in Acur." Scared by the legends of Southerners, she screamed loudly. The boy flinched at her shriek, and clapped his hand around her mouth. "Shh!" he hissed. "Keep quiet!" She did. Her silver blue eyes wide, she looked at him, curiously. "Are you really going to rob me and eat my heart?" He looked at her for a moment, dark eyes shocked. Then he burst out laughing. "What?" she asked in indignation. "Why are you laughing?" He snickered. "They tell you stuff like that in Dreas?" She flushed. "H-how do you know I'm from Dreas?" He pointed to her pencils and paper. "Colored pencils and white paper. Only found in Dreas. That is, if you're rich." She flushed deeper. "I'm not rich." He raised his eyebrows. "Sure. I'm Cress. You?" "D-dove." She said quietly. His tanned nose crinkled. "Dove? Like the bird?" She nodded, wondering if this boy, Cress, would end up eating her heart after all.

Cress looked decisively over Dove's black lacey dress, and the mud and water that stained her black boots. He grinned. "Are you a Mourning dove?" Dove felt white-hot rage bite at her sore and broken heart. Gritting her teeth and shaking with rage, she spat out, "How dare you mock my pain?" He grinned all the wider. "Ah, does that make you a Mocking bird?" He let out a boyish shriek of laughter. Dove felt the most animalistic rage fill her body, and tackled the howling boy, screaming in raw anger. His intelligent eyes widened. He'd been teasing in good fun. He'd not expected a girl to tackle him, and especially not a Northern girl! But here he was, falling down the mountain, an avalanche of human stone, with a Northerner girl trying to pick a fight. At the end of the hill, Cress maneuvered his body the way he'd been taught, and pinned Dove to the ground, holding her wrists above her head. Acur was filled with hills. So much so that it's citizens were taught at a young age how to twist their bodies and shift their weight in such a way that they always landed on top of their would-be attacker.

Cress couldn't keep a look of admiration out of his eye. Dove was still thrashing and squirming, hissing insults and snarling threats, even though Cress was nearly twice her size, and definitely stronger than her. "Easy there, little hawk! I was only teasing. Didn't mean a thing by it." Cress said soothingly. Dove glared at him. 'My mother died, you imbecile! You festering toadstool of ignorance! You slimy, scaly, pus-ridden, venom-riddled, night-eyed snake of a boy!" She icily screamed. Cress couldn't stop himself. A pleasantly surprised, admiring look flitted on his face. The kind of look one uses for a dear friend or colleague who has painted an incredible work of art. Not the sort one uses for a stranger who tackled them down a hill while screaming colorful, but hate-filled all the same, insults.

Then the weight of Dove's words actually hit Cress. The boy paled, a freezing feeling sinking it's fangs deep into him. It felt like someone had dumped a bunch of ice into his belly, and had punched him. Cress solemnly rose to his feet, and offered his hand to help Dove up. The laugh in his eyes had completely died, without so much as a spark left. "My deepest apologies. I hadn't realized. I know that is no excuse, but please know that I only meant to tease you. It was not my intention to cause you pain of that sort." Dove blinked at the oddly formal words. Then she sniffed, and mentally kicked herself for showing weakness, and in front of a stranger no less! Anaya popped up at the edge of the hill, also dressed in black. "Hey! Dove! What the heck are you doing down there? Get your sweaty little self up here, now!" Then a torrid of muttered curses followed. Cress glared, and shifted slightly in front of Dove, as if to protect her from Anaya's words. "You know her?" He said, not taking his eyes from the hill. Dove nodded, regaining her composure. "My sister. Anaya." Cress's shoulders relaxed slightly. "Oh, I see. Shall I walk you up? Acur's hills take a bit of getting used to." Dove smiled determinedly. "That's alright. I can do so myself."

Dove most definitely could _not_ do so herself. But being Dove, she was determined to go up that hill with no help, from Anaya, Cress, or anyone, for that matter! Cress easily trotted up the hill's side, whistling cheerfully as he went along, while Dove painfully slowly struggled up, digging her hands into the sod and pulling herself up by the weeds. She finally met Cress up at the top, covered in even more mud and grass than before. Cress laughed lightheartedly. "You're a mess, little hawk!" Before Dove could answer, Anaya grabbed Dove by her wrists. "Could you have been any slower? Geez. Come on, Papa is counting on us to make supper!" Dove's face turned gloomy, and she nodded silently. Anaya pulled her long, grumbling. As Dove looked back at Cress, she couldn't help wondering if she'd ever see that odd Southerner boy again.

Cress flung a pebble at Dove's nose. "Uh, Dove? Where's my drawing?" She blinked, snapping back from her reverie. "Oh! Hah, sorry, Cress. I was just thinking." Cress widened his eyes. "You? Think? What is this, the witching hour?" Dove laughed, shaking her head. "Get outta here, Cress. Seriously, it's nearly sunset. You won't want to be here when Papa returns." Cress's face darkened. Dove's alcoholic father usually returned from wherever the hell he was around sunset. The last time Cress had been there, he'd flown off the handle. Cress had had to fight him, and Dove's father was, of course, drunk as possible. Cress had left her father with a broken nose, a black eye, and a broken wrist.

"Okay. You sure? I'll fight him again…" She looked away. "Yes. I'm sure. Bye, Cress." She said quietly. He sighed. "Bye, Dove." _Someone oughtta save her from him. If she stays too much longer, dear ol' Papa might take advantage of her, _Cress thought. His blood boiled at the thought. _Someone really oughtta teach him a damn lesson… And maybe I'm just the fool to do it. _

_**Just to clear everything up, that was a flashback. Not that I doubt your intelligence :), but I, alas, have no flashback noise. Or flashback font for that matter, without getting too confusing. Anyway, review, ducks! **  
_

_**(P.s. The ducks thing is a habit. My little sister calls me "Bunny" and I have an awkward habit of calling her "duck" or "duckie". Heh, sorry, kids! ^_^;)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 but really 2

_**Hello everyone! This is probably gonna be labeled as Chapter 3, but in all reality, is Chapter 2. Now any misspellings, such as "outta" instead of "out of" is intentional. This is how they would speak in real life, and how it'd be pronounced. Oh, and I keep forgetting disclaimers, but I think it's pretty safe to say that I don't own Beauty and the Beast, right? **_

_**Anyway. Review, please, duckies! Anyone who reviews gets free cookies from Cress, and a thank you note from me! Sorry, Dove sucks at baking, Anaya does all of that. Spread the word, tell your friends! And feel free to send in suggestions. :)  
**_

The next day Dove walked quietly through the village. Dove's moods changed like a river. Fast and rapid, filled with twists and turns. Dove prided herself on being unpredictable, even to Cress, who knew her better than anyone. She heard heavy running footsteps, and her body tensed expectantly. She whipped around, terrified it was her father, but no, it was Cress. Dressed in an old threadbare shirt and a pair of his father's old and repeatedly patched trousers. His feet, as usual, were bare.

Cress grinned broadly, panting a little in the hot summer sun. She grinned right back. "Oh, hey there, Cress!" "Hi, Dove. Saw ya walkin' alone, thought I'd offer myself as an escort." She frowned. "But, Cress, you're working right now, aren't you?" His smile tightened. Dove was usually all about breaking the rules and getting to spend time with him, roaming Acur's hills and doing stupid, but fun, things. He liked Dove's reckless side; that was when she had the most fun. "Well, yeah, but I can't let you walk through the village all by your lonesome, can I?" Dove chewed her bottom lip worriedly, a habit she'd had since she was young. "Of course I'd love to have you along, but, Cress, I don't want you to get in trouble. Besides, this is your responsibility." He made a face, making Dove laugh. "Ugh! Responsibility, huh? Since when do you care about my responsibilities? You _are _my responsibility!"

Dove's angular jaw tightened. _Uh-oh. I know that face._ Cress thought. "Oh, crap, Dove, I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't, I only meant that I've taken care of you since you were little, I mean, I always have!" Cress said quickly. Her silvery-blue eyes narrowed. Cress vaguely thought he felt a breeze from last winter bite his tanned skin. "Taken care of me, Cress?" She said slowly. "Am I a burden?" He smiled, soothing on the outside, panicked on the inside. Dove could see it in his eyes, and it made her want to grin. She was faking completely. She knew Cress liked to take care of her, though that usually meant following her around, glaring at people who stared too long at her. Cress took pride in that job, like a loyal dog does. Any other "taking care of" was all her doing.

But Cress cracked a grin. He'd seen the laugh in Dove's eyes, even as she scowled at him. "Yes, Dove, you're a terrible burden, actually." He said, sounding bored. Dove grinned, laughing. "Jerk! It's you who's the burden! A burden on your boss. Go do whatever it is you do, and when you're done we'll walk around and be a couple of idiots, alright?" Cress scowled. "I don't know, Dove. The village can be dangerous, you know that. You _are _staying in the village, right? The forests even more dangerous without me!" Dove rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Cress. I'll be fine. I'm staying in the village. Go on, really! I _can _live without you, you know." Cress struck a pose in the sunshine. "_Why_ would you ever want to?" Dove laughed, and punched his shoulder playfully, though firmly. "Yes, yes, you're utterly magnificent, now move aside!" With that, she placed her hands on the side of his ribcage and pushed him out of her way, laughing. Cress let out a pained, shocked gasp of mock indignation, and comically skipped away, fake crying like the goof that he was.

_I feel bad about lying to Cress, but if I'd said I was going to the forest, he'd have a seizure and follow me. He needs this work, if not for him, for his mother and the twins. _Dove thought, a little guiltily. Cress's mother, a kind, young widow named Daya, had always helped look out for Dove and Anaya, feeding them if she could and teaching them how to cook for their father. The twins, a boy named Malcolm, who usually went by Malc, and a girl named Eillee. Though only a year younger than Cress, and a year older than Dove, the two had always had a bad habit of spoiling and looking out for the twins. Malc had recently been more resistant, however, to Cress' protection, and would only accept treats and other gifts from Daya or Eillee. Eillee and Dove were close friends, though not as close as Dove and Cress. Eillee was very pretty, but was blind. Her wide eyes were shaded in slightly by a soft misty white-blue, her long hair a deep shining black. Dove was sure people would've taken advantage of Eillee, had she not had Cress and Malc. Malc and Dove had once been very close, almost as much as Cress and her, but in the more recent years he'd been pushing her away, bordering on rude and unfriendliness. He was handsome, with his cinnamon brown eyes and dark hair, though lately had a permanent scowl on his face, his arms crossed. Malc now snapped at her, if he spoke to her at all, and had a constant glare trained on her, like he was waiting for her to mess something up.

Dove smiled at the nice memories of the four of them playing about in the clearing by the creek. She couldn't remember almost any of her childhood memories, but one was startlingly vivid…

"Malc! Cress! Come on, you slowpokes!" Dove shouted, her hand tightly clenched around Eillee's. Eillee giggled, always a step behind Dove, as Dove was her guide. "Coming!" Cress shouted, crashing through the clearing's undergrowth. Dove stopped, and whirled around. "You're too noisy. You'll frighten the deer." She said, flatly. Cress' beaming smile faltered a little. Malc appeared silently beside Dove and Eillee. "Malc, don't!" Eillee shrieked. Dove whipped around and saw him. "How'd you get over here without me hearing? I hear everyone's footsteps." Dove asked, eyes wide. Malc shrugged, with a sly grin. "It's a knack. Would've scared you outta your skin, if Eillee hadn't spoken up." Dove turned to Eillee, impressed. "But Eillee, how'd _you _know?" She shrugged, with a bashfully proud grin. "I didn't hear him either, and I've got excellent hearing. I could just sorta sense him, and know he was there, about to scare you."

Dove shook her head, amazed. "Eillee, you're so clever!" Malc grinned good-naturedly, and tugged one of Eillee's braids playfully. "And a spoil-sport! Dove would've never seen me coming!" "Yes, she would've!" Cress spoke up. "Dove has the best prey sense of any of us! Besides, I wouldn't have let you scare Dove. That'd be mean, what if she fainted?" Dove whipped around, glaring. "_Prey sense?_ I'm no one's prey!" She hissed, and stormed off, tugging poor Eillee after her. Malc shot Cress a look. "Come on, Cress, seriously? Dove's really weird about independence and being protected, you know that. I'll go after her, you follow. _Silently._" Malc said, with a sigh. Malc started running after Dove, the fastest of the family. Dove had climbed a tall oak tree, and was furiously chewing her bottom lip, while Eillee sat quietly at the tree's base, her fingers hesitantly braiding her hair. Malc grinned. "Makin' a nest up there, Dove?" She shot him a look. "Heard 'em all before, Malc."

He laughed, and climbed the oak. She folded her arms, with a defiant look in her eyes. "I won't apologize." Malc just laughed. He knew Dove said that, not because she was mean, or to be difficult, but because she honestly believed she'd done nothing wrong. "Oh, I know that." Dove's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Huh? Then why follow me and climb the tree?" Malc shrugged. "Because. You're my friend, and he's my brother. He didn't mean to say it like that, he was just trying to be nice." Dove scowled. "And what a good job he did of that! Calling me prey… Hah! I'm not some weakling who needs his protection." Malc smiled. Feisty Dove was funny to watch. "I know that, and so does he." She cocked an eyebrow cheekily. "Then why does he follow me, even when I tell him not to? Always worrying over me, and telling me what to do." Malc shrugged. "Because I do. Besides, he likes you a lot, Dove." This made Dove feel a little guilty. "Yeah… But that's no excuse. You only come when I invite you, and instead of telling me what to do, you do it along with me, no matter hoe stupid or dangerous!" Malc raised his eyebrows. "You usually invite me, Dove. Come on, cut him a little slack." Dove shook her head, watching Malc. She had always thought it was weird that Malc acted more like the older brother than Cress, especially with Cress being the eldest of them all! Cress was always whining and worrying over her, saying something fun was too dangerous, or that she should or shouldn't do this and that. Malc just grinned, went along for the ride, and kept her safe if she needed him to.

"Come on. Let's get outta the tree, and see if we can find those deer, okay?" Dove sighed, and nodded. Cress would've tried to carry her out of the tree, saying that she'd climbed too high, and how worried he'd been. Malc just watched her closely, like a hawk almost, as she climbed down, muscles tensed, ready to grab her only if she needed him. Dove liked that about Malc. As her bare feet gently lighted on the ground, Malc jumped from a middle branch, and landed surprisingly quietly. She grabbed Eillee's hands, quickly guided her through finishing the braid, and led her to the meadow, where the deer usually were found. She heard Cress' clumsily loud footsteps behind her. She turned, ready to hiss something, but then thought for a moment. _He has Malc's blood. Surely he can be at least quiet? Maybe he just needs training. _ She merely silently raised a finger to her lips, and mouthed the words, "Step lightly." Cress tried his very hardest, easing a foot before the other and gingerly placing it down, like he was walking on unsure ice. Not near silently, but considerably more quietly, he walked to the cliff's edge where the others were. Dove smiled at him. _So he _can_ learn. Maybe Cress isn't so terrible after all. With my help, he might even be able to keep up with Mal and I! After all, Eillee can do it if one of us guides her… Maybe Cress could learn to be faster and quieter than a blind girl! _

_**That came off as a little harsh, but Dove meant it honestly, not meanly. ^_^ Review please, critique and constructive criticism is wanted! No, begged for! **  
_


	4. Chapter 3 and its actually Chapter 3!

**_Hello again, friends! So very sorry it took so long to update, I've been very busy. My birthday was... Weird. And the hospital has kept me busy, as well as working on the NEW SUPER SECRET PROJECT! Get hyped, kids. Moving on, here's your update, finally!_**

Chapter 3-4

Dove had never liked her birthday. On her seventh, her mother had died. Father had blamed her. On her tenth, her younger sister had died from an illness. Father blamed her then, too. And on her twelfth, Malc had decided he'd had enough of her. That'd been when the cruelness had started. And now her sixteenth had come. _What tragedy will befall me this time round? Hm. Who knows? Perhaps this year will be the year my luck turns! _Dove thought to herself, half hopefully, half dreading the day. Dove let out a soft groan, and pulled herself up from the bed she shared with Anaya. Time to make breakfast. But Anaya bolted upright, and caught her sleeve with a smile. "I'll help today, Dove. And happy birthday."

Dove grinned. Anaya usually stayed up too late to help with morning chores. "Thanks, Anaya!" Once the savory scents of breakfast began to waft gently through the house, Dove heard heavy, hung-over footsteps. She grimaced. "Ah. Hello, Father! Good morning. Anaya and I've made breakfast." She said in a forced cheery tone. He grunted a non-committed noise and began to eat the thin oatmeal, sweetened with sugar, honey, chocolate and a few raspberries, all special treats. He eyed it suspiciously. "The hell is this?"

Dove forced a smile and a light, gentle tone. "It's honey, chocolate, and raspberries, Father. To improve the taste."

He gave her a blank look. "Why'd we use such fancy stuff on this though, ya dumb broad?"

Dove felt her body tighten, and began to tremble with anger. Before she said something foolish, Anaya stepped in. "Papa, it is Dove's birthday. Shall we throw a party for her?" Anaya asked brightly.

He looked at them with stupid confusion. "Why theh hell would I do somethin' like that? She ain't worth the ale. Killed her mum and poor sister." He snarled with a fierce glare.

It was pure foolishness, of course. Dove had done nothing of the sort. She'd been completely heartbroken when her mother and sister had died. But her father had been made a fool by all the endless swigs of ale and beer. Anaya grabbed Dove's arm, and led her from the house. "We're having a party, regardless. The villagers helped, especially Daya and the twins."

Dove stopped in her tracks, shocked. "The twins? Don't you just mean Eillee? She's blind and still bakes better than I do…" Dove added with a sigh and a laugh.

Anaya shook her head. "No, I mean the twins. Malc was a huge help."

Dove looked round for Malc, processing what Anaya had said. "Is that so…?"

Daya, the twins, Cress, and a few of the other villagers came towards Dove and Anaya, all smiling, and carrying various containers. Well, except for Malc. He just led Eillee around, his glare trained on Dove closely. She shifted her feet uneasily. She hated the way he glared at her. She didn't know what she'd done, and it made her feel sick knowing he hated her.

She forced a smile. "Is that true, Malc? Did you really help with all of this?"

He shot a glare at her. "Yeah. So what?"

I smiled again, weakly. "That's very kind of you."

He shrugged. "Not really. Eillee wanted me to."

Eillee frowned. "But Malc," She began, but she cut off as he gently squeezed her arm.

"That's enough, Eilles." He said quietly.

She looked at him, confused, but obeyed.

"Anyway, Dove, this was a favor for Eillee." He said flatly.

Dove's smile dropped a little. "Oh. Yeah, of course."

Malc looked a little regretful, and opened his mouth to talk, when Cress swooped in between them and hugged Dove, grinning like a child. Malc flashed a snarl, grabbed Eillee's arm and stormed off, growling.

"Malc, wait!" Dove called, but as he looked back, a look of utter disgust filled his eyes. Those eyes… They'd once been so familiar. Always open to her, and no one else. Now they were filled with a hatred and disgust Dove simply couldn't explain.

Cress beamed at her. "Hey, hey, no frowns! This is your big day! Aren't you excited?"

"I am!" Dove's whole body froze. Her father stumbled drunkly into the small clearing.

Cress shifted protectively in front of Dove, glaring fiercely.

Her father chuckled, swinging about a pint of strong ale. He slammed his body into one of the chairs laid out, and grinned darkly at his daughter. "I gotcha a special present. Did ya know? Hmm?" He chuckled again.

"I worked real hard to keep it under wraps." He groaned slightly, digging his filthy nails into his shaved scalp. He chuckled again. "Wanna know what it-" He hiccupped. "What it is? Hmm?" He roared with full on laughter now. "I'll tell yeh! You volunteered. Rather, I volunteered for yeh. You're the Beast's now! Happy Birthday!" He laughed maniacally, banging his dirty fists on the large oak table.

Dove felt her whole body go weak, as though her blood had turned to ice water. She fell to the ground and felt like vomiting.

Her life was, quite literally, over.

_**Review, and tell your friends, please! The more reviews, the faster the updates come! **_


	5. Chapter 4

People had shuffled in and out for the last three days, crying, apologizing, sometimes saying what an honor it was to be Chosen. It didn't feel like an honor. It felt sick. Cold, and unreachable, and sick. How dare they tell her to be pleased with her fate?

Every village has a Beast. A terrible, bloodthirsty creature that preys upon its citizens. But after a while, an agreement was reached. A girl would be given, the people would be spared. No one knew what happened to the girls, or the Maidens of the Beasts. Sometimes human bones would be found in the forest. Sometimes horrifying shrieks echoed at night. But one thing was certain, and quite puzzling.

Each Beast has only one Maiden for life. A Beast is not immortal. It dies, and somehow, a new Beast rises to take its place, like a phoenix from the ashes. How a Beast is born, however, is a mystery. The Maidens always disappear with their Beast, never able to share the strange secrets of their Beast's castle, or "den".

No one even knew what a Beast looked like! They were supposedly all male, and some claimed to have seen one. Some report one looking like a bear, others, a lion, and still others, a wolf. A Beast is a strange creature, shrouded in enigma.

And a Beast was Dove's fate.

She shuddered, and stared helplessly out the window. She didn't mind sacrificing herself for the greater good of the villagers. One for many was a fair trade. But the mystery tormented her. Would He kill her fast and painless, or slow and torturous? Would He eat her? Laugh at her? Taunt her weakness?

It was eating her alive. Would the Beast…? _NO. Stop it. Stop thinking. The black veil of the new moon will solve all tonight. _Dove thought, feeling faint. The ritual of the Maidens of the Beasts had been done a thousand times. The Maiden would sleep under a new moon, and await her fate. Either way, she'd be gone by morning.

Running would be futile. Stupid, even. Beasts have an incredibly acute sense of smell, as well as agility. He'd track her down in minutes.

She had tormented over the fact that her own father had done this to her. He'd sentenced her to death, with a drunken smile. Because of…What? A crime she didn't commit? Being alive? Merely existing warranted this… Condemnation?

She didn't want to see anyone. Not Anaya, Eillee, or even Cress. She wanted what she couldn't have. What she used to have… Malc's honesty, and constant watchfulness of her. The way he'd grieve quietly, without placing another burden on her. No, she would face this alone if she couldn't face it with him. The others would only break her heart. Her heart was already breaking, and it couldn't take anymore.

It was time. She got into her nightgown, and grabbed the custom cloak of a Maiden- Soft, silver silk, that flowed like water around her. Like moonlight had wrapped itself around her to protect her from the dark, and what surely lay in it.

She couldn't take it. The pitying looks, the tearing eyes, the soft, sympathetic whispers. She'd already endured it for her mother, and her sister. She wouldn't watch them grieve for her before she was dead. But one thing she did notice.

Malc's inescapable burning glare wasn't there. Some relief, she supposed. A final parting gift.

She turned away, and ran, ran hard to where she would lay down deep in the forest.

Grief, terror, and pure exhaustion caught up with her. She fell to the ground, and let sleep take her. If she died in her sleep, it would be a mercy she hadn't expected. She hoped so dearly she did.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She screamed, expecting the Beast, and flailed in terror. "Shh… Dove, its me, Cress… I'm here to save you."

She peered into the lack of light, seeking out Cress' handsome face. "Wh-what? He'll find us, Cress. We won't make it two miles." She said, fighting tears.

Cress snatched her into him, and held her tightly. "No. Maybe. Whatever, I don't care! I won't let it end like this… Not this way, Dove." He said desperately, hands shaking slightly.

He was trying to be brave for her, but that small, frightened, cautious Cress had never left, or been "trained" out of him. It had been lying dormant, searching for every possible danger, in which it would come out again. "Cress… I'm scared, too…" She choked, her whole body trembling. "I'm so scared!"

He held her tighter. "Then come with me!"

She opened her mouth to speak. It would be so easy to just give in. To let him take her away…

But a deep, terrifying voice rumbled like snarling thunder, making her very teeth rattle. "What is this? Trying to take what is so rightfully mine?"

Dove froze, shaking. The Beast.

Cress moved to draw his knife, but a huge, night black paw smashed him into a huge oak, knocking him out instantly. Or maybe he was dead. Dove didn't have the slightest moment to check.

The voice had lost its growl. Now it merely purred in her ears, through her very core. "Shh, my pretty little bird… I didn't mean to frighten you… I only wanted to protect my dearest little bird! I couldn't let my lovely bird be stolen from me, could I?"

Her whole body shook; she dared not turn, and see Him. She felt sick, and yet a strange peace washed over her. This was her Beast. For some reason, the thought kept circling in her mind. She didn't want him, yet here he was. She hated him, for what He'd done, and what He'd changed.

But one thing was undeniable. Their fates, for now, were tied and twisted like ivy. The thought utterly sickened her and disgusted her. She fell limp to the forest's soft floor, and let sleep take her, hoping He'd hurry up and make it painless.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Dove reached consciousness again, she felt as if she'd been dead for years. Her body was stiff. It wasn't accustomed to moving.

She was cold. She was laying on something hard, flat, and grainy. On closer reflection, she realized it was a stone table of some sort. Her nightgown was still in place, though shredded around her neck and legs. The sleeves were completely torn off, and her thin wrists were shackled loosely to the table. Her beautiful cloak was gone, and she couldn't see. It was pitch black, pure darkness. Her eyes, though they ached, strained for any small sight, yet found none.

Her head ached, her ears were ringing, and she felt a thousand small cuts and bruises all over her body. What had happened? What monstrous creature had left her in this state?

She shuddered. How long had she been asleep? What had He _done _to her?

"I've done nothing to you, my little bird." The Beast answered her unasked question. She felt sick.

Somehow, she could feel him, even in the darkness. "Where are you? Why is it so dark?" She cried out, her voice hoarse and trembling.

"I did it as a courtesy to you. So that you wouldn't have to gaze upon me. It is…. unsettling." He purred, almost thoughtfully.

"Turn on the lights! PLEASE!" She screamed, beginning to cry in fear and desperation.

"Hush, my pretty bird, hush now. Don't cry, there's no need to cry." He purred. She heard the sound of _something _moving, and a torch was lit.

The flame illuminated a rather spacious room. It looked like a dungeon. It was all cold, dark, damp stone. She struggled to hold in a whimper. "Why am I chained? What have you done to me?" She choked out.

"Maidens of the Beast can be… Frightened, at first. I didn't want you to do anything you may regret. And I told you, I've done nothing to you."

"My nightgown…" Dove struggled to say, fighting panic. "The cuts and bruises…"

There was a moment of silence. "While I was carrying you, my claws scratched you. I hadn't realized you were so fragile. I tried to pick you up gently, but no matter how hard I tried, you kept getting injured." There was a brief note of… Frustration, in His voice.

"Your sleeves tore when I tried to shackle you as gently as I could. It was too dangerous; I could've slit your wrists! So I rid you of them, to lower the risk."

Dove breathed in, trying to stop her shaking. "Why am I here?" She asked softly.

The Beast's voice hardened. "You are here because you _belong _here. You are _MINE._" He growled.

A black shape darted through her line of vision, quiet as a bird, smooth and agile. Hot breath that steamed from an unseen pair of jaws warmed her bruised face.

Dove took in a shaking breath, and looked behind her at the Beast. She couldn't see anything, except his breath, and a pair of glowing, glinting amber eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, dreading the answer she already knew.

"No." The Beast purred, something furry (his paw?) so gently stroking her cheek.

She choked in a scream. She'd feared he'd say that.


End file.
